The Lioness and the Thief
by Princess of Niight
Summary: **Hiatus** This story is about what happens after the Lioness quartet and before the immortals quartet. The Characters are mostly from SOTL but some will be from IQ so it will match the books. I promise to eventually pick this story up!
1. Story Background

A/N:

**A/N: **

**Dear Readers,**

**I am writing one Author's note at the beginning of the story because I know how much people hate them. This will have any new info on the story that I need to let you know and any new characters that I create with background. I also will be editing my old chapters and I will add one new chapter for u because you all have been great in reading all of my author's notes.**

**All characters belong to Tamora Peirce. I have not made up any of the characters yet. This story takes place right after the lioness quartet. This is they story of what would have happened or rather could have happened if Tamora wrote a story about what happened in between what the last book of lioness quartet, Lioness Rampant and the first book of the immortals quartet, Wild Mage. **

**Most of the plot will be my own creation unless there is something that Tamora wrote that would be needed for the immortals quartet or if someone suggested it. **

**Summary of story****: George just proposed to Alanna and they are going to head home to the palace to start their new life. It talks about the famine and the weddings of all of the major characters and the birth of new ones. Characters that are born but are not important to the main characters of this story are not mentioned. There are hardships as Alanna takes on the role as King's Champion. The story also talks about how most people view Alanna and what she has to go through. **

**I got a review from someone who said that there were a lot of spelling mistakes so I am re-writing or at least editing the first chapters. If they still have spelling mistakes then please let me know. Also can you tell me what kind of character each character has. It will help a lot.**

**I just want to say that if any ideas in my story have been taken from your stories let me know so that I'll change it unless it is a major story plot line. Please review what I wrote. I don't mind if you hate it. Tell me all of your thoughts on it. This is my second story and I would appreciate critique from reviewers. If I need more direction, less or more thought, less or more dialogue etc. Also tell me if it's too short or too long. Be brutal. Tell me if it was good. Also tell me if you don't understand something so I can explain it to you or change it. The next chapter will be up A.S.A.P. If you have any ideas or anything that you think would better the story also tell me.**

_**Very Important!!**_

**I have found a beta and we will be going over all of my chapters and adding more chapters so please be on the look out for that!**

**Thank You,**

**Twilight Princess2008**


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**A/N: All characters belong to Tamora Peirce. This story takes place right after the lioness quartet. **

Chapter 1- Homecoming 

"George, I'll be ready to go in a minute. I just have to talk to Halef Seif." Alanna walked out of the tent to find that said Bloody hawk chief was standing outside of her tent.

"Alanna, I was coming to talk with you. We need your help with something." He and Alanna walked to the village center. "We over heard you and the thief talking. We are all happy for you and we realize that your life is not here with us. We would very much like it if you would visit us though."

"Always, Halef. You will all always be my family." She hugged him. "What did you need?" She was no longer the shaman for the Bloody Hawk but she was The Women Who Rides Like a Man and she owed them that much.

"You and the thief were going to leave tonight but we would like you to leave tomorrow so that we may celebrate with you. You are a Bahzir so you must have a Bahzir ceremony. It is not a very bad."

"He is not a thief. He is a baron and I am only saying yes to a Bahzir ceremony so I don't have to deal with being annoyed into saying yes." Alanna said with an edge of reluctance in her voice. She left to go tell George the news.

The celebration was simple and the ceremony was very short to Alanna's delight. According to the Bahzir she and George were married, but she knew that she owed it to her friends to have a proper wedding or at least invite them to the ceremony. She would never hear the end of it if she didn't.

The left at sunrise the next morning. The rode for 7 days until George said, "Lass I have to go back to the Swoop. I'll be up to the castle until a week before midwinter. If you're goin' ta live in the Swoop, I'll have ta fix it up. Oh. If you want ta tell our friends, ye can. Tell me mum that I won' miss her weddin'."

George kissed Alanna than turned up to Pirates Swoop, his barony. Alanna followed the road to Corus. When she saw the palace, she felt just like she was coming home. As she road up the road to the castle, she saw that none of her friends were out which was good because she didn't wanted to deal with them right now.

She left Moonlight with Stephen. Some servants took Alanna's belongings to her rooms. Alanna lived at the palace until she moved in with George. She no longer had a home since she had not inherited Olau and Coram became the Baron of Trebound. King Jonathon of Conte, one of her best friends, let her have a permanent room in the palace because of it and always will.

It was November and Alanna had not seen Thayet, her best and probably only girl friend, since Jonathon had announced their engagement a few weeks back. She walked to Thayet's room and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." Thayet called from in the room. She opened the door a crack. "Oh Alanna. Your back. Come in. Come in." Alanna walked into an enormous room. Thayet was trying on her wedding gown. The maid bowed to the future queen and left.

"Thayet you look wonderful. Jon will love you in it." Alanna said sitting on the bed.

Thayet walked into the closet. She took the dress off and put on a more simple dress. "Now that your back we have to go into town and but you some dresses. You should put one of your dresses on now."

"I will not start wearing dresses now that I am taking on my role as champion."

"You wore them on the road to the roof."

"That was a one time thing. It won't happen again. They did not react right. I have worn dresses and it is not the image I want people to have of me."

"Everyone knows you can fight. Well get dresses for you that are simple. No corset. Wait. You can have a corset since you wore one for 3 years everyday. The dresses won't be as elaborate as mine. And your hair. You'll have to grow it out."

"No hair." She thought for a minute. "I'm going to do something unlike myself and say that I will let my hair grow out but I will wear something in it, like a piece of leather with spikes."

"I can live with that. Your hair is long now to braid in the leather so don't go and cut it like you were going to. I have a piece that might be short enough."

"Okay. I need your help putting it in my hair." Alanna said. Thayet put Alanna's hair in a braid in her hair with the leather. Amazingly she did not get hurt. "Thank you Thayet. I am going to do something else that I would not do, but there is a condition."

"What is it? I promise I'll do it." She begged.

"I will only get dresses if you put on a pair of breeches."

"Touché."

"All of my dresses were left at Myles's house and I'm not ready to see them." Thayet looked into her friends face and saw what only a woman would see.

"Someone has big news. You tell me everything. I will take you into town. We'll buy you some dresses and you must tell me why you came back early. We thought to expect you in 3 weeks."

"I came back because I have news to tell everyone. I am only going to tell everyone at the same time." Thayet gave her a look. "Fine, I'll tell you now. I hate that face. I'm getting married. George proposed a week and a half a go. I came back early because of it. We're going to be married in the summer at the solstice."

"This is so amazing. It's an even bigger occasion. Let's go now so you can tell everyone soon." Thayet said screaming and she ran up and hugged Alanna jumping up and down. Alanna new from her short friendship with the princess that she was over exited and could change from a care free person to a princess when needed, which will make her a good ruler.

"We should go soon if we want to be back by dinner." Alanna said and with that the 2 women left the room. They mounted their horses and road to the village. They talked the whole time. Alanna bought a bunch of gowns to make her happy, which also wasted her money because she probably would not wear them and some simple dresses. Thayet, who loved to shop, managed to buy some new gowns too.

They went to a dressmaker's shop, again Alanna did not want to, and got them to make her a few gowns for midwinter. They were very simple, simpler than most noble women would wear. To her happiness she got Thayet to let her have the dressmaker make a couple of the long shirts and baggy hose Alanna would also wear during midwinter. Thayet was very pleased that her friend would not just wear those hose outfits.

Thayet had all of her midwinter gowns, so they got the dress maker to make her some breeches and shirts of different colors. One set was ready to be picked up that day so they got a bite to eat and then picked up some of the clothes.

The two friends came back to the palace arms full with clothes. They put everything away. Alanna and Thayet were going to go find the boys. Thayet put on a pair of tan breaches and a soft blue shirt because Alanna was begging her. However her fight was not as bad as Alanna's was. She put the dress on, which was a lavender dress, after she decided to let Thayet win.

Thayet left the room. Alanna would join her latter. She found Jon, Gareth or Gary the younger of Naxen and Raoul of Goldenlake in Jon's study. Thayet knocked on the door and opened it. "Jon." She saw the others. "Hi Gary and Raoul, I have someone who would like to see you guys." Jon turned around and saw Thayet in breeches.

"I think I know whose here and you look lovely right now dear. Why is Alanna so afraid to see us that you have to announcer her?"

"Oh. She'll be here in a minute. She was taking to long to change so I left her. She was dieing to see you all. She has big news." Thayet said sitting on the coach.

"Alanna never took this long to change before." Gary said.

"If you did not know boys Alanna is a woman. It takes us longer to dress." Thayet said getting furious. Under her breath she said, "It doesn't take me that long but she is not as experienced as me."

"It's not that hard to forget." Raoul said. He had over heard what she said and started to laugh until he caught Thayet's face. "Oh. I heard what you said."

"Raoul, be nice." Someone said from the door. All 3 men turned to see Alanna standing in the doorway.

"Well, now we won't forget." Gary said. He was eyeing the dress.

"I'm still me but I've started to act more like a girl, so get used to it." She said her temper flaring.

"Well with the hair and the dress we won't forget it." Gary said.

"Owe." Jon had come up to Alanna and pulled her hair like a school boy. "What do you have in their?"

"It's so that when I fight no one can pull my hair like and immature baby."

"Calm down Lioness." Raoul said. "We are just glad to see you after 4 months. You spend more time with the Bloody Hawk than you do with us. And Thayet said that you had something to tell us."

"I'm not going to live there anymore." She turned to see Jon grinning. "So Mr. Voice of the Tribes, how much did they tell you?"

"Nothing, and if they had, I wouldn't ruin it. We all love to see you get nervous when you tell us stuff."

"Shove it Jon. I'm not going to tell you." She said and started to leave.

"Alanna, please tell us!" Gary said.

"Yah please tell us!" Raoul said.

"How old are you guys? 5?" She looked at them. "Oh fine. Very well. I'm getting married in the summer." She saw the shocked faces of her friends staring at her.

"You're what?" Gary asked.

"To whom?" Raoul asked.

"I missed the when." Jon said.

"Boys never listen. You have to spell everything out for them." Thayet said.

"You are very right." Alanna said. "I am getting married, in the summer to George."

"He is very lucky." Gary said. "Um, where is he?" Gary was wondering why George was not in Corus with his wife to be. If they were to be married wouldn't they want to see each other a little more than they were?

"He had to go to the Swoop to do some business. He'll be here in 3 weeks." She could not suppress the look that came to her face when she thought of George.

"Somebody's in love." Raoul taunted like a child.

"She has to be in love to marry George. He wasn't not a noble. He was a thief, their king even." Gary put air quotes on the word king.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny Gary. I have to go. I have to talk with other people. I am sorry to be so brief." She said. She was about to leave when she got a hug from each man.

"I'll come with you. It will be lonely by yourself." Thayet got up and walked towards the door. Before she could leave she was hugged by Jon. He gave her a kiss.

"Good bye, my love." He said. Both Alanna and Thayet left the room laughing.

"What was so funny?" Gary asked.

"I don't know, their girls. They laugh at anything." Jon said.

"Was Alanna always like that?" Raoul asked.

"Alanna I guess missed being a girl so she's making up for it, maybe?" Gary suggested.

"When did you become so insightful and understand what Alanna went through?' Raoul asked.

"Beats me." He said.

Meanwhile… Alanna was walking through the practice courts watching the pages and squires practice. She stopped at the practice courts where the young nights were practicing.

"Alanna is wearing a dress." Geoffrey of Meron said. He had never seen her in a dress. He had stopped his practice duel with Sacherell of Wellam. Douglass of Veldine got off of his bum and stood beside the two of them. They were not Alanna's best friends, but they were friends and they had been her year mates.

"Get used to it Meron. I know that with a friend like Thayet, I'll be wearing them more than you'd think. For instance I'll have to wear at least one during midwinter. I think I'd get in trouble with the Mother if I did not wear one at my wedding this summer and maybe I like wearing them."

"Hold on one minute their Lioness." Sacherell said. "You said at your wedding, not when you get married."

"Oh, right. I'm getting married this summer." Alanna saw them run over and she was hugged by each. Alanna was starting to get annoyed because she had had enough hugs to last a life time.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter so please review (write anything but please only constructive stuff. No hurtful stuff). I am doing my best to get everything out on time. I hope to have some new chapters out soon. **

**Thank You,**

**TwilightPrincess2008**


	3. Chapter 2: Midwinter

**A/N: All characters belong to Tamora Peirce. This story takes place right after the lioness quartet. **

Chapter 2-Midwinter

"Thayet, anymore hugs and I'll faint and I have never fainted. I have only been unconscious in a fight. That will show how weak we women are." Thayet laughed as they made their way back to their rooms.

Alanna had forgotten to tell Myles and Eleni about her. The next day, she and Thayet road to the house that Alanna had stayed in, after her return to Corus in May. They got to the door and knocked. A servant recognized them and let them into the house. Alanna entered the familiar house with ease. They walked to Myles study where the servant knocked on the door.

"Sir, there are some guests here that want to see you. I know you'll like to see them." The servant said. Myles always had a good relationship with his servants.

"I'll be there in a minu…" Alanna had pushed the door open and was now standing in the doorway. Myles had turned to tell the servant to go away when he saw Alanna.

"My dear, when did you get back?" He asked.

"Yesterday. I was very busy so I only found time right now to come and see you. I have something to say. It is very important. Is Mistress Cooper here? It would be easier to tell you both at the same time."

"She is just with a patient. She should be done soon." Just then Eleni walked into the room wiping her hands on her apron.

"That baby was so hard to deliver. 12 hours in labour is hard on the body." She noticed Alanna looking at her. "Of course you should know Lady Alanna. Welcome home child." She gave her a hug. Alanna hugged her back while rolling her eyes.

"Eleni, Alanna has something to tell us." He saw Thayet standing in the doorway. "Your Majesty, please sit down."

"Thank you Myles but you do not have to call me that. I'm not the queen yet nor am I a princess anymore. Even if I was friends don't have to call me anything but Thayet."

"Fine, Thayet will you please take a seat?" He asked Thayet who gladly took it.

"Alanna the news please." Eleni pleaded.

"Oh, right. Eleni, George is getting married next summer." She said bluntly.

"That is wonderful for him. Why though would he tell you before he told me and who is he marrying?"

"To answer the second I must answer the first question." Alanna looked at Thayet for some support. Alanna hated confronting people even with good news to tell. "He told me before you because he needed my permission to get married." Alanna was having fun making Eleni guess the news. She was mad that she had not guessed it sooner.

"Why does he need your permission to get married?" Eleni was clueless. She was also getting mad which was different for her. She was mad at her son. He should have told her about his marriage not sent a friend.

"Well he can't force me to marry him without my permission, so he did have to ask me." A smile crossed her foster father's face.

"I new my son would end up with someone respectable like you." Eleni said. They talked for a long while until the sun started to set.

"We have to go Alanna. You are very weary and we have to be at dinner soon. Jon's been eating just with his friends and me alone because of the famine. The Balls will only be held on the most important times like a celebration or a holiday."

"Yes Thayet we should leave." She hugged Myles and Eleni good bye and the two women road back to the palace for dinner.

Alanna woke up the next morning feeling very happy. She changed into a pair of tan breeches and a white shirt. She did her hair, in a braid with the piece of leather. She left the room. She decided to practice some of her fighting arts.

At the practice courts lots of young and middle aged nights were already practicing at this early hour. Many wanted a turn duelling with the lioness. She was famous and she was a girl so they wanted to test her. For the next few weeks Alanna had a duel with almost every night in the palace. Alanna won almost every duel she participated in.

She would only duel for half of the day however, because she spent the rest of the day doing work. Since she was the King's Champion she did not have boarder patrol or regular duties. She got to help Jon and Gary with their mission to find all of the people who may oppose Jon's rule.

Alanna found this work very fun. She learned a lot about the kingdom and she learnt more about her role. Her role was a very important one. She had to travel a lot which was great because she loved travelling. She got to duel a lot because she only worked half of the day. She new that being the champion during Jon's time as king would be different from when Gareth the elder was champion because many people did not like the different approach the king was taking to run the country.

The only thing that Alanna did not like which was a part of her job is that when Jon and Thayet went on their honeymoon travelling the kingdom having fun as a married couple for a month she would have to be the regent.

She would not do much more work than before because Gary would take up Jon's duties she just had the role of attending everything the king would like meetings, balls and more. She hated doing those things. Otherwise she loved her new role.

Midwinter was about to start. Alanna did not realize that 3 weeks had already passed. All of her friends saw that as the weeks p-assed however she got happier and they new why. George was one day closer to coming to the palace to be with his betrothed.

It was the day finally for George to come to the palace and Alanna started her day the same way. She put on a pair of tan breeches and a purple shirt today. Her long hair was put in a braid with the piece of leather in it. She had gotten another piece of spiky leather because her hair was a little longer than before.

She decided that growing her hair out would not be a bad choice because she new that most of the heavy fighting would not happen and her hair was not a problem yet, she had to pin her hair down to her shirt before she could fight anyone now because they would yell at her and say that her hair was in the way.

Alanna went to the practice courts and got out an arrow and a bow. She wanted to practice her archery even though she'd never use it. As she pulled the bow up by her ear someone said, "Keep your elbow up. It'll go farther." Alanna let the bow go randomly because what had been said startled her. She hit the target anyways.

"Buri, when did you get back?" Alanna said dropping the bow and hugging another one of her friends.

"An hour ago. I have had nothing but news told to me. I feel like I can never leave for a few weeks to help out." Buri said.

"And this is coming from the women who would not let Thayet out of her sight for the first few weeks we were here." Alanna said.

"Speaking of the queen to be, not that I like it," she said that under her breath. "Thayet wants to talk with you. Something is very important to her. I said I was going to see you so she said to tell you to stop going about the routine you established since you came here and spend the day with her. You don't do that anymore apparently. She's your only girl friend besides me and I think you should spend more time with her."

"I'll go see her after I finish practicing."

"She said that if you did not go and spend the day with her that she would turn her request into a command."

"Fine, I'm going." Alanna put the bow and arrows away and followed Buri to Thayet's room. Buri left after Alanna went into the room.

"You never have anytime to be a girl "Alan"." Thayet said.

"Where did you here that name?" Alanna asked very mad.

"It does not matter. All that does matter is that today you have no obligations to do anything else accept pamper yourself like other court ladies would do. Tomorrow is midwinter and Myles and Eleni's wedding. We're going to do our hair and we will try on everything in your wardrobe to see what would be best for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Alanna asked not really interested. She hated balls and everyone new that. She hated them more even now because she sis not know what to wear.

"You truly don't remember?" She asked.

"No. Midwinter is tomorrow and I don't remember anything planned for tonight." Alanna had never forgotten most things.

Thayet was mad that she had forgotten what was happening tonight. Alanna and Thayet spent the day trying on dresses and just talking and being together. Alanna did not know that being a girl was so much fun. She had an amazing day. She had not felt like this for a long time. She was very glad and she told Thayet so.

Afterwards they went to Alanna's chambers. Alanna took a bath and washed her hair. Afterwards Thayet dried Alanna's hair. They put her hair in a bun despite Alanna's protests. Alanna had never worn it like this before. She then put on a rose colored dress, which was much more simple than Thayet's was. Thayet was wearing a gold dress with pearls sown into the hem.

"I don't know how you got me into this. I know tonight we are just eating you, me and the boys but I don't feel right."

"I told the boys that I was going to fix you up. I told them to be prepared to see you in a fancy dress and I don't want them to miss out. You know Jon said that he did not like having the balls all the time."

"So why do I have to have this little dinner tonight? They'll see me at midwinter and I hate my hair like this. I'm cutting it after my wedding."

"Once we come back there are not going to be balls every night. Tonight is just the first night. Enjoy it. And someone special will be joining us. The 6 of us will be having dinner and I don't want you spoiling it. Also stop obsessing about your hair. It is nice long."

"Fine," Alanna finally had to give in. They walked down the long way to the hall where the royal family would eat meals. Alanna was so glad that the dress was long so she could wear her boots that were comfortable. They had to walk trough the hallway that housed the younger nights and no one recognized Alanna. They thought some new lady had come to court.

They entered the hall. The table was set for 6 people. They boys were seated. Jon was at one of the head seats. The other would be for Thayet. Raoul and Gary were on one side and the other would be for Alanna and the mystery guest. Jon got up and went to give Thayet a kiss on her cheek. He pulled out a chair for Thayet and she sat down.

"Thayet I did not know that you would be bringing another woman to dinner." Jon said. "We don't have room at the table." He whispered that to her.

"Jonathon of Conte if you do not want me here I will leave." Alanna said crossing her arms and scowling at him.

"Alanna?" Gary asked.

"Who else would it be?"

"Wow, she's actually a women." Raoul said and laughed.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I just got into my room when I was told to come here." A man walked in from the other door.

When Alanna recognized the man she ran into his arms and kissed him passionately. "Oh, George!" She kissed him again. "I did not know you were going to be coming so soon."

"Lass, when we parted 3 weeks ago I said I'd be commin'. I also can't miss me ma's weddin' can I?"

"Are you two done yet?" Gary asked.

"Gary, they have not seen each other in 3 weeks. They are aloud to be exited." Thayet said. "Haven't you ever been in love?"

"I would never say that to you. You don't mind because you're getting married." Gary said. Alanna took a seat next to Thayet and George sat next to Alanna.

The meal was great. There was a soup course and a salad course. During the main course there was a lot of interesting talk. Once the night was over George and Alanna left to go talk. Everyone new they had a lot to catch up on.

"Lass you always impress me. I like the boots the best." George said.

"Thayet had me all day trying on dresses and doing my hair. She made me buy 4 dresses for midwinter. I only have 3 of the grey outfit. They are all different colours. Thayet wants me to wear more dresses."

"She can't force you to be what your not lass. You were born to be a night not a lady. Don't change on me Alanna." He kissed her. They walked down to Alanna's room.

"This is my room." Alanna said.

"Mine too." George said.

"What?" Alanna asked.

"You did not think that I would not want to be with me lioness while I'm here did ya?"

"Just come in then." She saw that his bags were scattered all over the room. "I have to get out of this dress. I hate wearing them but Thayet won't let me not wear them." She walked into the closet and changed into a long shirt and loin cloth. When she came out of the closet George was wearing only a shirt and a loin cloth.

"You still have too much clothing on lass." George said and gathered her into a hug. He kissed her and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her and removed her shirt and loin cloth. She removed his. He kissed her passionately...

**Well I hope you liked this chapter so please review (write anything but please only constructive stuff. No hurtful stuff). I am doing my best to get everything out on time. I hope to have some new chapters out soon. **

**Thank You,**

**TwilightPrincess2008**


	4. Chapter 3: The Swoop

**A/N: All characters belong to Tamora Peirce. This story takes place right after the lioness quartet. **

Chapter 3- The Swoop

Alanna woke up and smiled at the handsome person sleeping next to her. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said back. Alanna got out of the bed but was pulled back onto it by George. "Good morning lass." He kissed her.

"George I have to get ready. You do to." Alanna said. She went to the dressing room and put on some breeches and a whit shirt. "You do remember what day it is don't you?"

"Yes lass I do." He got up and went over to her. He kissed her again.

"George get dressed. It's midwinter. Your mother's wedding is today and we have to be ready early. Go get dressed." She tossed him his shirt and after he was dressed he left the room.

Latter that day Alanna was standing in the chapel at the palace. She was wearing black leggings and a knee length purple tunic with slits up to the waist. Her sword belt was at her waist, her sword hanging down from it. She was talking to George.

"So now that we're siblings can we still get married?" She asked George. He started to laugh.

"Alanna, first off you aren't related to Myles by blood and two I don't care because I'll marry you anyways." He kissed her on the cheek.

"George." She complained.

"Alanna, don't ruin my midwinter. This is my first one that I am aloud into the palace. It's my first one with you."

"George, you just called me Alanna. You never call me Alanna."

"I can call my betrothed by her name can't I and I thought we agreed not to ruin my first midwinter."

"It's my first midwinter too." She complained.

"How so?" He asked crossing his arms over chest.

"My first normal midwinter. Last year I was searching for the sorceress who gave me the letter with the coordinates to the Dominate Jewel. The year before that I killed Roger the first time. The years before that I was serving at the party or pretending to be a boy. This is my first Midwinter with all of my friends, as a girl and with you."

"Lass." That was all he could say. Midwinter went by very fast. Every night another squire became a knight. Alanna celebrated her second year as a knight.

The last day of midwinter or New Years came and Jon and Thayet were married. Alanna has to wear a dress because she was one of Thayet's bride's maids. The next day Thayet and Jon left for their honey moon.

Alanna had a very boring month in the castle. She helped people get food and other official things. She was extremely glad when Jon and Thayet came back because she finally stopped having to run the country and she would go to the Swoop for the first time.

"Alanna, you have to not stay away long this time." Gary said giving her a hug.

_Last time I had left I did not come back to the palace for over a year. The goodbye was almost the same as last time. We were all standing in the same place as the last time I left. The only difference this time is that Jon did not kiss me goodbye, Thayet had not been here and I was leaving with George. I guess I owe them not to stay away long._ Alanna thought.

"A month or 2 at most. I'll be back in May and yes it'll be before my birthday Thayet." Alanna glared at the Queen and her best friend.

"Alanna!" An impatient cry could be heard. George was sitting on his horse waiting for her.

"Oh. George I'm coming." She yelled back at him. She started to walk around to her horse which was tied up to the fence a ways away. Thayet followed after her.

"Alanna I'm going to miss you." Thayet said the day Alanna and George had to leave.

"I'll be back soon. It'll only be a month or 2. We have to pick a date for our wedding and plan it." I gave her a hug. She resisted at first but than hugged her back. Alanna noticed that Thayet's dress was bigger than normal. "Thayet!!" She screamed. Thayet looked a Jon who nodded.

"Alanna, be quiet. It's too early to yell. I was going to tell you. We're going to tell everyone tonight. I guess it would not have been fair for you to come back to see a 5 month pregnant best friend."

"I am so happy for you. Don't worry. I'll be back soon." She hugged Thayet again then walked to Moonlight. She mounted the horse and then galloped off to the waiting horse.

She glanced back once at her friend. Thayet had gone to stand with the boys and had a hand over her stomach and the other was waving. Alanna could hear fait cries of "How could you not tell us? We're your best friends?" and "You held this from us for how long?" and afterwards "Congratulations."

--

Alanna and George spent the next day riding to Pirates Swoop. She saw the castle as the approached. It was larger and grander than Trebound. She saw a bunch of man at arms guarding the castle. She guessed that there were a bunch of servants inside. They got to the gate and gave the horses to a holster.

_Until I married George he wanted me to sleep in another room_. She thought. He was trying to be all respectable. Being a baron was good for him. He showed Alanna all of the grounds.

George showed her where the dinning room and kitchen are. He showed her the library, an office that he used for his work. "Alanna these next rooms are especially for you." He covered her eyes as he led her into the first room.

"Alanna, all the rooms in this hallway are for you. There are 10 rooms. This one is an armoury." He removed his hands. There were many weapon racks and many weapons. There was a special case for her gold washed mail, other mails and her personal weapons. "There are places for old and for new." After she finished looking he led her into the hallway.

"There is a room for you to collect trophies from your battles or anything else. I know that some heroes like doing that. There is also a library that can be filled and a room that you can use for strategies and battle stuff. I know that you don't want one but there is a very fancy room for you to fill with all of your dresses and banquette clothing. There is a dressing room attached."

She walked into the room and saw an elaborate room. There was a full length mirror and a raised square and 3 mirrors lined on the wall. 2 were facing the square. There was a vanity and a mirror. A closet was on the far side and door which might lead to a privy.

"George this is all too much. I am guessing that this room and all the rooms cost you a lot of money unless you stole it." She turned to him in a fury.

"Relax lass. I have money. We'll have money. Once the famine is over we'll have even more. I did not steel anything. If you must know Myles gave me some money, Coram gave me some and Jon gave me some. I sold some stuff to get money and every new baron gets an amount of money with his estate. Jon also offered to pay for the renovations."

"George I was kidding. I want to see the rest of the rooms. I mean my rooms."

They walked into the hall. "The last few rooms are for whatever you want. There is a bed room which I hope you only need to use until we are married."

He led her down another hall. "This is my room." He opened the door. "Well in 3 months time it'll be our room. Tis the biggest room in the estate."

"Tis? Since when did you say stuff like that?" She asked him. "Anyways, we have to do a lot of stuff like planning our wedding. I want a small wedding so we are only having friends and family."

"Cant you ever think of anything else accept planning stuff?" He asked. "I wanted to show you my room for a reason." He opened the door. The room was much like the one he had in the Dancing Dove.

Everything was elaborate from the mirror to the dressers. The bed was also very elaborate. The 4 posters of the bed were made from solid gold and the bed had white sheets. It was a king sized bed (AN: no pun intended because of the story).

"That bed looks very comfortable and neat." Alanna said.

"Yes. It does." George said. "Want to try it out?" All he needed was a slight nod from Alanna before he picked her up and placed her on the bed.

**I want to add more but I am going to wait until I get a beta so I hope you liked this chapter. Please review (write anything but please only constructive stuff. No hurtful stuff). I am doing my best to get everything out on time. I hope to have some new chapters out soon. **

**Thank You,**

**TwilightPrincess2008**


	5. Hey Guys!

Hey Guys,

I've decided to start writing again so I am going to be editing and revising and just writing so I hope to have a new chapter of this story by the end of May (as I have a lot of stories) or to have two chapters edited and reposted to make up for the lack of a new chapter. Please be patient with me as I am in university and will have exams to study for.

Thanks so much for the consideration.

PrincessofNiight2014


End file.
